


Цель

by Espejo



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espejo/pseuds/Espejo
Summary: В аватар-вики значится: «первым известным человеком, который нашел библиотеку Ван Ши Тонга, стал лейтенант Джао. Здесь Джао нашел свиток, в котором содержалась информация о земных воплощениях духов Луны и Океана, что было ключом к уничтожению Племени Воды». Автор долго думал, каким образом Джао раскопал недоступную библиотеку. В результате автор придумал. Но всем стало грустно.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Цель

Кто знает, что такое боль? На подготовке говорили: сила духа поможет выдержать. Если есть за что бороться, можно снести любые мучения. Интересно, многие ли из этих говорливых советчиков попадали в плен к магам земли? 

Он приходит в себя от удара в грудную клетку. Реберный хруст, кажется, слышен по всему подземелью. На подбородок капает горячее, соленое — кровь; хочется верить, что из прокушенной губы, но Джао не тешит себя надеждой. Внутреннее кровотечение. Легкие или желудок — и, скорее всего, второе; впрочем, было бы удивительно, если б за время, что он провел здесь, все кишки не превратились в фарш.

— Имя и звание? — раздается голос. Голос, к которому он привык за много часов. Или не часов, а дней? Сколько он тут? И сколько еще пробудет? — Имя и звание? — требовательно повторяет кто-то. — Кто командир? К какой части приписан? Сколько человек в полку?

Они будут бить его до тех пор, пока он не скажет — не правду, а то, что им надо услышать. Джао знает это. Когда тебя пытают несколько часов (дней? недель? сколько же?), начинаешь ощущать, что от тебя хотят мучители, даже если они не произносят требований вслух. 

— Вверх, — равнодушно командует голос. Раздается медленный, омерзительный скрип. Джао уже помнит, что за его спиной — колесо с ржавой железной цепью, к свободному концу которой прикован за руки он. Изрезанные в кровь запястья выламывает и саднит, когда колесо делает оборот и он поднимается к потолку на цепи, безвольно поникнув, как кусок освежеванного мяса. — В последний раз, — предупреждает голос. — Назови свое происхождение, имя и звание. 

Джао разлепляет залитые кровью веки.

— Я... Я... — шепчет он еле слышно. — Я... генерал-полковник Шу Мин. Командир армии огня. Спешу на заседание генерального штаба.

— Чушь! — свирепеет голос. — Шу Мину почти шестьдесят, и у него нет одной руки. Кто ты?

— Я... — Джао хрипло вдыхает. — Главнокомандующий. Нет, постойте. Я Хозяин Огня. Что? Нет? Аватар?

Удары каменных перчаток обрушиваются синхронно с двух боков — без малейшего промаха, ровно по почкам, бьют с точностью опытного медика или мясника. Желудок, печень, позвоночник, ребра — интересно, что-нибудь уцелеет? Скорее всего, нет. Когда его выбросят на съедение осам-стервятникам где-нибудь посреди пустыни, он будет напоминать роскошную отбивную. Возможно, даже слегка поджаренную. Не зря же развели столько огня.

На подготовке говорили: главное не подавать вида, когда тело перестанет реагировать на боль. Задача палача — причинить как можно больше страданий, и если он поймет, что его работа больше не приносит результат — а это неизбежно случается рано или поздно, — он даст жертве отдышаться, чтоб вернулась чувствительность, и тогда снова возьмется за свое. Хороший инструктаж. Наверное, работает. Жаль только, что Джао попался очень опытный палач.

— Достаточно, — вновь раздается голос (это — только голос и ничего больше). — Он уже почти в отключке, я только попусту трачу время. Эфа, приведи его в чувство. 

Холодного, покрытого ледяной испариной лба Джао касается маленькая узкая ладонь. Женская. Это невозможно. Он ведь не видел женщин, когда его волокли сюда — через воронкообразный вход, через подземный коридор, через ряды расходящихся в разные стороны тоннелей (он запомнил, должен был запомнить, потому что тогда был уверен, что вернется назад). И все же это женщина — вот она, из плоти и крови, стоит рядом с ним, касается его лица, вытирает кровь с разбитых искусанных губ, прикладывает лед к опухшему от побоев глазу. Она красива? Пожалуйста, пусть она окажется красива; как легко ему будет умереть, в последний раз поймав на себе нежный взгляд раскосых глаз, ощутив прикосновение упругой груди, уловив многообещающую улыбку... Но нет. Святые небеса, за что. Та, которая стоит перед ним, безобразна, как ушибленная жаба. 

Плоскогрудая и худая, с бедрами такими тощими, словно их нет вообще, она вдобавок ко всему кривонога, хотя на фоне прочих прелестей это не так уж бросается в глаза. Ее бледное лицо, приплюснутое у висков, с узким длинным подбородком, вполне могло бы показаться обыкновенным и не привлечь внимания, но на правой его половине, от уха до рта через всю щеку, темнеет, будто нашлепка, буро-коричневое родимое пятно. Она смотрит на Джао пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Ни ненависти, ни злобы, ни интереса. Наверное, устала от мужчин, которые при первой же встрече шарахаются от нее, как от зачумленной. Бедное существо. Все, что может ожидать ее в этом мире, — или унизительная жалость, или неприкрытое отвращение. Такая долгая и такая безрадостная жизнь... 

— Ну что там? — окликает голос. — Сколько можно возиться?

— Не твоя забота, — бесцветным унылым тоном огрызается она. Эфа. Так, кажется, ее зовут. Какое грозное имя для такого нелепого создания. 

— Эфа... — из последних сил шепчет Джао. Она удивленно вздрагивает, отдергивает ладонь и недоумевающе смотрит на него. Теперь — уже не сквозь него, как раньше. Почему? Быть может, он первый мужчина, который назвал ее по имени? Или все дело в том, что в его голосе не звучат ни брезгливость, ни страх? У нее растерянный взгляд, такой испуганный и странный, и он ободряюще улыбается, но на этом силы оставляют его. Для всякой выносливости существует предел. Горло сжимают спазмы, Джао роняет голову на грудь и наконец-то с огромным облегчением теряет сознание. 

Приходит в себя он в кромешной тьме. Мрак настолько плотный, что кажется осязаемым: протяни руку — и вот-вот коснешься его. Протяни руку. Легко сказать. Даже если принять на веру, что пытка заняла несколько часов, а не дней, все равно за это время руки, неподвижно зафиксированные в одном положении, практически омертвели, а плечи и запястья вывихнулись под немалым весом тела. Джао с трудом сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Мизинец на правой руке сломан, безымянный палец опух, но движется, а вот левая ладонь не шевелится вообще. На проклятой подготовке, в которой, похоже, нет ни доли правды, говорили, что хуже всего — узнать обо всех увечьях, нанесенных во время пытки: дескать, можно впасть в панику и сломаться. Так-то оно так, но только подходит это для случая, когда точно уверен, что тебя придут спасти. Меньше знаешь — дольше продержишься до подмоги. Ему рассчитывать не на что. За ним не придут. 

Он проводит пальцами по разбитой голове, нащупывает глубокую рубленую рану: кровь запеклась плотной коркой, но все равно чувствуется, что раздроблена кость. Сломан нос, с челюстью тоже что-то неладно, плечи опухли, ключица смещена, ребра грудной клетки переломаны или треснули, спина болит, почки отбиты. Зато ноги не сломаны, что, конечно, радует, но пользу вряд ли принесет: если с половиной таких ранений выбраться из плена сложно, но вероятно, то с полным комплектом остается только умирать. Долго умирать. Они не убьют его сразу: слишком хороший палач, такой осечек не дает. Им нужно узнать... многое. А нужно ли ему скрывать?

Где-то поблизости раздается металлический скрежет: это поворачивается ключ в замке и следом медленно открывается дверь. Джао осторожно приподнимается, приказывая себе не стонать от боли. Изнутри головы по черепной коробке будто колотят маленькие раскаленные молотки. 

Из приоткрытой двери сочится воздух. Воздух, воздух, будь благословен этот элемент! Дышать — как пить; кажется, даже легкие горят меньше. Он прислушивается к звукам, но в камере царит тишина, как прежде. Джао протягивает руку вперед и тихо говорит:

— Подойди. 

Она нетвердо переступает порог. Шаги у нее легкие и мелкие, почти семенящие, но от сомнения, одолевающего ее, кажутся неуклюжее и грубее. Она безошибочно угадывает в полной темноте, где он находится; приближается, садится рядом и — он уверен, хоть и не видит — изучающе пристально смотрит на него.

— Эфа... — хрипло шепчет он, вслушиваясь в голос. — Это как змея, да?

— Ядовитая, — задиристо говорит она. Он опускает относительно здоровую руку на ее ладонь.

— Самый сильный яд лечит лучше всего.

— Ты немного понимаешь в медицине.

— В жизни — больше. 

Он чувствует, что она улыбается. И еще чувствует, что у него сейчас лопнет голова. Все внутри будто пульсирует и переворачивается, как варево в котле на большом огне, все бурлит, кровь вскипает, кажется, мозг разбух настолько, что уже не помещается в голове и вот-вот выдавит и разломает кости черепа. Прилечь. Ради всего святого, прилечь. Еще пара секунд — и он взвоет от боли. 

Она смущенно отдергивает руку, и он с едва скрываемым облегчением отшатывается тоже, вновь опускаясь на прохудившийся соломенный тюфяк. В голове по-прежнему как в жерле вулкана, но лежать определенно легче, чем сидеть. Только надо отдышаться сначала. Джао мелкими глотками пьет сырой холодный воздух, Эфа долго молчит, а затем произносит наконец:

— Меня прислали узнать, сможешь ли ты разговаривать.

— То есть, можно ли меня пытать, — через силу усмехается он и добавляет, чтобы сгладить возможную резкость тона: — Так ты, выходит, врач?

— Тебе какое дело? — заносчиво бросает она. От резкого звука голоса глаза и виски пронзает боль.

— Дай мне попить, — шепчет Джао. 

— Тебе запрещено давать воду, — отзывается она с легким сомнением.

— Дай попить, — настойчиво повторяет он. — Или ты думаешь, что, когда меня снова вздернут на цепь, я первым делом расскажу о том, как ты меня напоила? Ну же, милая, будь снисходительна к умирающему, и я до самой смерти буду благословлять твое имя.

Она молчит, очевидно, сомневаясь, потом в тишине раздается стук — волшебный, ни с чем не сравнимый: это жестяная пробка скручивается с горла фляги — и в следующий миг пересохших губ Джао касается живительная влага. Он пьет жадно, нетерпеливо; когда Эфа пытается отнять флягу, он вцепляется в ее ладонь обеими руками — даже левой, которая совсем не действует, — просто прижимает крепче, чтобы удержать, и не дает шевельнуться. Когда фляга пустеет, он с трудом отстраняется от нее и дышит так тяжело, словно только что испытал самое сильное в мире наслаждение. 

— Все солдаты огня такие жадины? — с нарочитой небрежностью спрашивает Эфа.

— Только те, которых запытали до полусмерти, — силится улыбнуться Джао. Эфа долго молчит, потом спрашивает с величайшей осторожностью:

— Так ты все же солдат?

— Был, — коротко отвечает он.

— Дезертир... — произносит она растерянно — видно, не понимает, с какой интонацией это лучше говорить.

— Идейный отставник в бессрочном отпуске, — усмехается он; в его голосе явно звучит бравада, но Эфа не поддается на легкий влекущий тон.

— И в чем идея? — спрашивает она очень серьезно.

— Ну, — Джао уже почти собирается пожать плечами, но вовремя вспоминает, к сколь болезненным последствиям может привести такая опрометчивость, и просто отвечает без всякой жестикуляции: — Не желаю быть пушечным мясом. И тебе не советую. 

— Я не мясо! — восклицает Эфа и, судя по тону, оскорбленно и гневно взирает на него в темноте. — Идет война, которую развязали вы, и я служу своей стране как умею!

— Служишь, помогая пытать невиновных, — укоризненно, но мягко усмехается Джао. Эфа вскакивает, как ужаленная.

— Ты не невиновен! — звенящим от убежденности голосом восклицает она. — Ты шел к библиотеке! Командир сам тебя видел! Ты был там, где не место вашему народу! Это запретная территория даже для магов земли!

— И тем не менее, ты здесь, — не может удержаться Джао. Эфа шипит, как настоящая змея, в честь которой ее назвали.

— Это — другое, — сквозь зубы выдыхает она. — Мы охраняем вход в библиотеку.

— Ну и охраняйте себе, — бросает он с небрежностью. — Слушай, милая, мне скоро умирать, так что давай будем честны друг с другом. Я даже воинский устав до конца не дочитал — похоже, что мне нужны ваши книги? 

Она молчит. Видимо, аргумент слишком сильный, чтобы оспорить. Тьма скрывает ее лицо, но в глухой тишине слышно взволнованное дыхание. 

— Я... — неуверенно шепчет она. — Я доложу командиру, что ты не переживешь новой пытки. Мы подумаем, что делать с тобой. Не считай, что свободен от подозрений. Мы... просто даем тебе шанс. 

— Спасибо, радость моя, — благодарно улыбается Джао. Эфа не может видеть его улыбку, да этого и не нужно, зрелище, наверно, то еще: губы распухли от побоев, кровь запеклась на подбородке, с правой стороны не хватает зубов — но голос не подводит, звучит нежно, ободряюще, притягательно-властно; и, испуганно выскочив из камеры, Эфа торопливо закрывает дверь. 

Долгое время проходит в тишине. Сколько — сосчитать невозможно, тут нет ни часов, ни окон — но Джао убежден, что миновало два-три дня. Палачи больше не заявляют о себе, на их намерение продолжить пытки ничто не указывает, пару раз он находит рядом с собой несколько ломтей хлеба и свежую воду — явное указание на то, что одни сутки сменились другими, если только в Царстве Земли не принято кормить пленников три раза в день. Очевидно, думает Джао, его новые знакомые сменили тактику: мучениями они не добились от него даже слова правды, а самый короткий разговор с девушкой дал им больше сведений, чем они могли выколотить за целую ночь. Что ж, в некотором роде тоже показатель их одаренности: сначала лупят по почками, потом задают вопрос. Впрочем, столь же вероятно и то, что они вообще не привыкли спрашивать — просто увидели, как он взглянул на Эфу, и решили провести эксперимент. Эксперимент удался на славу: Джао всегда был неравнодушен к женщинам, и женщины отвечали ему взаимностью. Мягко говоря. 

Она приходит целую вечность спустя. По-прежнему не зажигая свет, садится рядом, поддерживает за плечи, помогая приподняться, и подносит кубок к его губам. Судя по тошнотворному аромату и мерзкому вкусу пойла, это или очень хорошее лекарство, или страшнейший яд в мире. Судя по тому, что дело обходится без агонии, все-таки не яд. 

— Так, значит, твои командиры признают меня невиновным? — спрашивает Джао, отстраняясь. Эфа негромко хмыкает.

— Нет. Но, возможно, ты не знал, что делаешь. Мы хотим понять, что произошло.

— _Они_ хотят понять, — аккуратно, но настойчиво поправляет Джао. — Им это нужно. Тебя они просто отправляют на задание.

— И что? — она нервно дергается. — Что тут такого? Не имею ничего против. Солдат должен выполнять приказ. 

— Солдат, — тихо повторяет Джао. — Не женщина. 

Он чувствует, что ярость Эфы вспыхивает, как самый лучший костер племени огня — должно быть, все-таки задели больную тему. Дыхание ее становится учащенным, она стискивает зубы в праведном негодовании и шипит, словно змея:

— Можно подумать, в твоей стране женщины не служат в армии!

— Нет, — улыбается Джао. — В моей стране женщины ею командуют. 

Она замолкает — он знает это — на полуслове. Ее ярость сменяется растерянностью, растерянность — приступом ярости, волны сложных, невыносимых, противоречивых чувств сменяются раз за разом, накатывают и медленно затихают, смешавшись друг с другом в нечто единое, неделимое и совершенно новое. Глубоко вздохнув после долгого молчания, Эфа произносит невыразительным голосом:

— Вашим женщинам повезло.

— Мужчинам повезло больше, — словно не замечая такой тяжелой и сложной внутренней борьбы, Джао бросает эту фразу непринужденным голосом, который раздражает даже его самого. — Что? Думаешь, мы не мечтаем о том, чтоб выполнить желание какой-нибудь красавицы? 

— Интересно, кто захотел бы выполнить мое желание? — с горькой злобой спрашивает она.

— Ты шутишь? — фыркает он. — Да кто угодно.

Она молчит, сдерживая ярость, потом глухим и полным ненависти — к себе или к нему? — голосом шипит сквозь зубы: 

— Зажги огонь. 

Он медлит, и эту медлительность можно принять за недоумение — во всяком случае, он надеется, что Эфа истолкует это именно так. Он знает, что ему предстоит увидеть: белое как полотно лицо, сплюснутое у висков, словно щипцами, с бордово-коричневым пятном поперек щеки. Не жуткое зрелище, бесспорно, но и восторга не вызывает. Джао очень надеется, что его взгляд не выразит того отвращения, к которому привыкла Эфа. С трудом распаляя тепло в истерзанных пальцах, он зажигает огонь. 

Она сидит, опустив голову; редкие ломкие волосы мышиного цвета падают ей на лицо. Он знает, чувствует, что она презирает себя за слабость, ведь она хочет видеть его глаза. У каждого свой предел выносливости: он — не может сохранить сознание под пытками, она — не в силах осознать на себе жалостливый брезгливый взгляд. И все же она попросила зажечь огонь. И это тоже — сила духа. Бедное храброе существо. Она достойна уважения... Только, увы, не любви. 

Джао протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться ее лица, кладет ладонь на темную щеку. Эфа пытается отшатнуться, но она явно не в силах управлять ситуацией.

— В глаза мне посмотри, — тихо говорит Джао. Эфа мотает головой и сдавленно всхлипывает; на его пальцы капает горячая слезинка. — Эй, — зовет он ласково, как будто уговаривает раненого зверя. — Ну ты что? Давай, не бойся, я не кусаюсь.

— Ты... просто... — глухо, с паузами выдавливает она. — Ты... Делаешь это... Чтоб я тебя отпустила...

— А ты что, отпустишь? — недоверчиво фыркает он. — Вот это новость. А я уж приготовился умереть тут под побоями. Знаешь, давай-ка сделаем вот как: ты на меня посмотришь один разок, и если я тебя так сильно напугаю, ты просто отвернешься или закроешь глаза.

Она всхлипывает и тихо, горько смеется, уже не пытаясь скрывать слезы.

— Ты... — шепчет она. — Ты напугаешь меня? Ты? Чем? 

— Ну, знаешь ли, — хмыкает Джао. — Не хочу ни на что намекать, но твои друзья неплохо развлеклись за мой счет совсем недавно, так что теперь сами великие духи не разберут, во что превратилась моя физиономия, и я все еще не могу понять, скольких зубов не досчитался. 

— О-ох!

Она обессиленно падает ему на грудь, обвивает руками шею, и он молит небеса о том, чтобы не заорать. Раны уже зарубцевались, да, но кости так быстро не срастаются, и Джао от боли скрипит зубами, части из которых действительно не хватает. Эфа всхлипывает и дрожит всем телом, потом поднимает на него заплаканные глаза и смотрит — с надеждой, и с робостью, и с доверием. Он касается ее подбородка, чуть-чуть приподнимая, проводит большим пальцем по губам и целует ее. 

Поцелуй выходит ужасным: язык распух от жажды и побоев, губы не слушаются, дыхания все время недостает. Это не те изысканные ласки, от которых в столице таяли генеральские жены, а благовоспитанные дочери высокопоставленных чиновников соглашались оставить открытым на ночь черный ход. Это не приносит ощутимого удовольствия, и все же есть некая неизъяснимая прелесть в том, чтобы целовать женщину, которая никому не принадлежала до тебя. Он гладит ее худенькие плечи с выпирающими косточками, ласкает маленькую грудь, осторожно, чтобы не навредить руке, сжимает талию.

— Не надо... — шепчет Эфа, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Почему? — в перерывах между поцелуями глухо спрашивает Джао.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает она. — Мне страшно. Пожалуйста, не надо больше.

— Хорошо, — послушно соглашается он. В последний раз коснувшись губами ее подбородка, он отстраняется и смотрит на нее, но она сидит, отвернувшись в сторону, даже не делая попыток ответить на его взгляд.

— Мне лучше осмотреть тебя, — наконец говорит она, и в ее голосе слышатся одновременно и решительность, и явное сожаление. — Я... Меня прислали сказать, что командир сам хочет встретиться с тобой. Мне приказано позаботиться о том, чтобы ты дожил до переговоров.

Джао очень хочет сказать в ответ что-нибудь вроде «смотрите, кто волнуется о моем здоровье!», но вовремя одергивает себя и просто благодарно молчит. С сарказмом можно и повременить, а помощь медика ему нужна как можно скорее. Сила воли, выдержка, упорство, природная выносливость — все это помогает, конечно, заглушать боль, но это не решение проблемы, а просто способ выжить, и сколько еще он так протянет — большой вопрос. Ему необходимо хотя бы самое минимальное: промыть и забинтовать раны, вправить вывихнутые суставы и наложить шины на переломы, чтоб начинали правильно срастаться кости. 

Быть может, это награда за все пережитые испытания, но Эфа оказывается действительно хорошим врачом — во всяком случае, лучше, чем армейские живодеры, которые только и знали, что пилить конечности на поле боя и заливать в раны расплавленный свинец. Каждое движение ее осторожно, наполнено теплотой и нежностью, она касается его трепетно и ласково, и он всей кожей чувствует, как она боится причинить боль. 

— Так не очень плохо? — с беспокойством спрашивает Эфа, затягивая бинты плотнее.

— Имеешь в виду, по сравнению с висением на цепи? — усмехается Джао. Она прижимается подбородком к его плечу — он чувствует это, хвала небесам, чувствительность снова возвращается к телу — и шепчет еле слышно: 

— Мне так жаль, что это случилось. Я попытаюсь убедить командира, чтоб он тебя отпустил.

— Отпустил? — удивляется Джао. — Это еще с какой стати? Ну нет, у меня тут отличная комната, я уже почти обжился. Кормили бы еще разнообразнее. А, впрочем, мне все равно: главное ведь хорошая компания, а? 

— Зачем ты смеешься надо мной? — шепчет она. В ее голосе — и упрек, и надежда. Джао протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам, и она целует его пальцы, ладонь и запястье. Их губы снова встречаются, и на этот раз Джао не ощущает сопротивления, ни малейшего сомнения, ни страха. Ему даже жаль ее — совсем немного; бедная девочка, сколько в ней трогательной нежности и доброты. Он осторожно снимает с нее куртку, расстегивает ремень на форменных брюках, гладит впалый живот и худые бедра. Она смотрит на него с таким обожанием, такой безграничной преданностью, что у него — впервые в жизни — до боли сжимается и тоскливо ноет сердце. 

— Все будет хорошо, — обещает он, сам не зная, для чего это говорит. Эфа приникает к нему, и ее некрасивое лицо на какой-то миг приобретает необъяснимое, таинственное очарование. 

Он берет ее медленно, неторопливо, осторожно: отчасти потому, что она еще не готова к такому наплыву чувств, ахает, всхлипывает и трепещет от каждого движения; отчасти — потому что сам он едва способен пошевелиться. Никогда еще любовь не причиняла ему столько мучений. Полтела у него в бинтах, раны промыты, смазаны, зашиты, но от напряжения мышц швы расходятся и уже почти затянувшиеся рубцы начинают кровоточить. Когда Эфа разводит ноги и он проникает в нее, лишая ее невинности, она стонет от боли, но ему больнее в сто раз, потому что все мускулы горят, как в огне, в голове кроваво-красный туман, а переломанные кости хрустят и будто заново ломаются. 

Джао с трудом понимает, что все заканчивается. Ему настолько плохо, что кажется — он уже никогда не сможет быть ни с одной женщиной. Эфа кладет голову на его торс, покрытый ледяной испариной боли, и шепчет:

— Тебе хорошо, милый?

— Д-да, — сквозь клацающие зубы выдыхает он. — Да, все очень хорошо. Вода есть у тебя? 

— Я сейчас принесу.

Она поднимается, натягивает куртку и подпоясывает шаровары, отпирает дверь и вдруг — это почти как сон, как жуткие горячечные галлюцинации — отлетает от двери в глубь камеры и впечатывается спиной в стену. 

— Ах ты мразь! — шипит рядом незнакомый гнусавый голос, и шею Джао захлестывает петля. 

Нет. Это невозможно. Только не сейчас. Он ведь едва жив, он даже не может встать. Пожалуйста. Хоть отдышаться. Ради всего святого, хоть сделать глоток воды! Минута, одна минута — и он будет в силах сопротивляться, но только не сейчас, нет, нет, нет...

— Нет! — будто в продолжение его мыслей взвизгивает Эфа. — Прошу тебя, Риу, оставь его, он не виноват!

— Я тебя не спрашивал, — шипит гнусавый Риу. — А ты... — он резко дергает за петлю. — Идем со мной. Идем-идем, расскажешь командиру, что тебе на самом деле нужно. 

— Ни... че... го... — с усилием хрипит Джао. Петля слабеет. Гнусавый удивлен такой наглости, кажется. Давай, постой так минуту, дай надышаться. Вдох...

— Что-о?! — тянет он. — Ты что себе позволяешь? Забыл уже, каково в пыточной камере?

Вдох... 

— Пожалуйста, Риу, не делай этого! — в слезах умоляет Эфа. Да, милая девочка, поговори еще немного, всего пару секунд... Вдох... 

— С тобой разберутся позже! — обрывает гнусавый. — А ты что замер? А ну живо по...

Джао срывается с места быстрее, чем Риу успевает договорить. Он слышит скрип собственных ребер, чувствует, как рвутся ткани, но на сей раз совсем не ощущает боли — только пульсацию крови в венах, бешеный приступ ярости, потом — чужие шейные позвонки под пальцами — сначала целые, почти идеально ровные, а затем — мерзкий влажный хруст, и словно рвется тонкая костяная цепочка. Безжизненное тело падает на пол, как мешок. На несколько секунд в камере воцаряется тишина, слышны лишь испуганные всхлипывания Эфы и тяжелое дыхание Джао. 

— Ты... — потрясенно шепчет она. — Ты только что сломал ему шею...

— Ценное наблюдение, — грубо бросает Джао. — Собирайся, мы уходим. 

Она не двигается с места, и он громче рявкает:

— Собирайся! 

Наверное, стоит быть понежнее, но до чего же ему плохо! Он ощупывает сместившиеся ребра, вытирает струящуюся изо рта кровь и беззвучно цедит проклятие. Да что ж за наказание. Все, все наперекосяк! Кажется, шло так хорошо — и надо же было этому гнусавому кретину вломиться в самый неподходящий момент. Теперь уже на перемирие рассчитывать не приходится, остается только бежать, но делать это нужно скорее — во всяком случае, скорее, чем Эфа, которая застыла, как изваяние, у стены.

— Милая моя девочка, — из последних сил сжимая зубы от боли, тихо говорит Джао, приближаясь к ней. — Ну послушай меня. Знаю, это не самое приятное зрелище — но если бы я этого не сделал, он убил бы и меня и тебя.

— Нет... — она ошарашенно мотает головой. — Не может быть, Риу мой друг...

— Да? — терпеливо спрашивает Джао. — Давай подумаем вместе. Он ударил тебя так, что ты чуть не проломила стену. В твоей стране друзья так делают?

— Нет...

— В моей тоже. Значит, не друг. 

Она наконец приходит в чувство: встряхивает головой, дрожащими пальцами застегивает на все пуговицы куртку, надевает сапоги. 

— Да, — говорит она. — Я с тобой. Пойдем.

— Вот умница, — облегченно вздыхает Джао, потирая ребра. — Куда нам лучше идти? 

Они выскальзывают из камеры и запирают двери. Внутри настолько тихо и темно, что пару часов, возможно, никто ничего не заподозрит — потом, конечно, зайдут внутрь, чтобы принести еды, или просто хватятся Эфы или гнусавого Риу. В любом случае, если все пойдет гладко, несколько часов у них в запасе есть. Несколько очень ценных часов...

Они пробираются на поверхность запутанными темными коридорами, настолько одинаковыми, что Джао не пытается их запоминать. Лишь когда впереди брезжит едва различимый свет, он узнает: воронкообразный вход в пещеру, широкий каменный тоннель с множеством ответвлений по бокам, а вдалеке, впереди, за округлым приемом двери — в это просто не верится, так привыкли глаза к полутьме — на ослепительном лазурном небе, среди белых облаков сияет солнце. 

— Наконец-то, — тихо произносит Джао. Чувство необъяснимой радости столь велико, что он замирает, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Эфа бросается к нему, испуганно глядя в его лицо.

— Что с тобой, милый? — нежно спрашивает она. Он отталкивает ее руки, но в следующий миг понимает, что волнение не напрасно: тело словно разрывается от боли, по щекам струится ледяной пот, зубы клацают от дрожи, бинты насквозь пропитались кровью. — Тебе плохо! — восклицает Эфа, прижимая ладони к губам. 

— Да что ты... — бормочет Джао. — Сегодня просто день открытий... Ты говорила, что знаешь, как отсюда уехать. Давай поторопимся, пока я еще стою на ногах. 

Они выбираются из подземелья, и Джао с удивлением замечает, что вокруг — вовсе не голая бесплодная пустыня, как он ожидал увидеть. Это скорее напоминает опустевший город, спрятанный в глубоком песчаном котловане: здесь и скрытый в тени колодец, и что-то вроде смотровой вышки, ныне пустующей, но, как видно, часто использующейся солдатами, а под навесом дремлет несколько страусовых птиц. Их сторожит сонный, разомлевший на солнце юноша. Увидев приближающихся гостей, он поднимается, и Джао огненным залпом сносит ему голову с плеч. Эфа вздрагивает, но на этот раз уже не впадает в паралитическое бездействие, только шепчет:

— Его можно было не трогать...

— Да, — говорит Джао, перекидывая узду через шею птицы. — Можно было. И меня тоже. 

Он обеими руками опирается на луку седла — и понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Не то что стегнуть птицу и поехать, а вообще взобраться в седло. Короткий бой и затем побег отняли у него все накопленные за время передышки силы, и теперь телом и умом целиком завладела боль. Ощущение такое, как будто его раздирают на дыбе. Чтобы не заорать, Джао вцепляется зубами в предплечье и прокусывает кожу до крови, но его так трясет, что он уже ничего не соображает. Эфа нежно обнимает его за плечи, шепчет:

— Милый, все хорошо. Скажи, куда я должна тебя отвезти?

И он, с трудом расцепляя выколачивающие дробь зубы, выдыхает, как последнее в жизни слово:

— Библиотека. 

Она отшатывается от него, и это злит его так, что даже боль притупляется. Да чтоб ее, у него ум за разум заходит, а она, видите ли, мучается моральными дилеммами! Он еще пытается держаться, но когда она бормочет что-то вроде «ты же говорил, что тебя это не интересует», он в бешенстве хватает ее за плечи и встряхивает с такой немыслимой силой, что — уже потом, гораздо позже, вспоминая — поражается самому себе. 

— Вот что я скажу тебе, мой замечательный доктор, — рычит он так, что сам не узнает свой голос. — Если ты еще не заметила, у меня внутренности как отбивная, а кровью, которая кипит у меня в легких, я скоро начну дышать вместо воздуха. Мне нужно хотя бы несколько спокойных дней, чтобы прийти в чувство, и чем скорее я лягу и усну, тем выше вероятность того, что я не скончаюсь в агонии посреди пустыни. Я не доеду ни в один город мира. Библиотека ближе всего. Едем. 

Он с трудом соображает, каким образом вообще влез в седло — наверное, инстинкт самосохранения все же сильнее самой невыносимой боли. Птица возмущенно хлопает крыльями, долго крутится на месте и не желает идти — то ли не признает незнакомого седока, то ли, что вероятнее, не доверяет тому, кто залил ей кровью все перья. В конце концов Эфа привязывает ее уздой к своему седлу, и они выдвигаются в путь. 

На спине такая тряска, какой не бывает и при землетрясении; мышцы на птичьей шее каменные, седло так и ходит ходуном, от сильных движений мускулистых ног стремена качает из стороны в сторону. Джао не может понять, сколько времени провел за этой новой пыткой, но солнце, клонящееся к закату, подсказывает ему: не меньше четырех часов. 

— Долго еще? — хрипит он, сплевывая на песок кровавые сгустки.

— Уже почти на месте, милый, потерпи немного, — с нежностью говорит Эфа и добавляет, помолчав: — Когда мы приедем, тебе придется встретиться кое с кем. Это дух-хранитель Ван Ши Тонг, он очень старый и мудрый, но зол на людей, так что, может быть, будет неласков к тебе. Я везу ему подарки, чтобы задобрить: у каждого из нас всегда с собой свитки на случай, если придется ехать к нему. Тебе нужно будет пообещать, что ты не навредишь библиотеке с ее обитателями и ничего не тронешь.

— Похоже, что я могу что-то тронуть? — с трудом выдыхает Джао. Эфа глядит на него ласково и сочувственно.

— Если Ван Ши Тонг спросит тебя о чем-то, — говорит она, — отвечай только правду. Солжешь хоть немного, и он разгневается, а тогда не останется ничего другого, кроме как бежать.

— Он нас вообще пустит — этот твой Ван Ши Тонг? — через силу усмехается Джао. 

— Не беспокойся об этом, — улыбается Эфа. — Он кажется сердитым, но всегда снисходителен к тем, кто нуждается в помощи, как ты. И к тому же, у него есть маленькая слабость: он очень падок на лесть. Похвали его пару раз и увидишь, как он подобреет. 

— Верю, — почти беззвучно произносит Джао. Страусовая птица мчится по песку, раскачиваясь всем телом в такт могучим шагам; Джао из последних сил поднимает голову, чтобы обозреть бескрайнюю пустыню и внезапно видит на горизонте гигантский столп, как шпиль взмывающий к лазурному небу прямо из неподвижных толщ песка. — Ну наконец-то, — безжизненно шепчет он, роняя на грудь голову. 

— Да, — радостно вздыхает Эфа и вдруг, словно очнувшись ото сна, спрашивает дрогнувшим растерянным голосом: — Ты... разве знаешь, как выглядит библиотека? 

Джао от досады чуть не прикусывает себе язык. Что за день неудач! И ведь почти получилось!

— Шутишь, милая? — еще тщась изобразить легкость тона, усмехается он. — Огромный каменный столб посреди пустыни — что еще это может быть?

— Нет-нет... — как в лихорадочном бреду, шепчет Эфа. — Ты сам сказал, что библиотека поблизости. И то, как ты оказался среди нас... И все это... Все, все! — последнее слово она произносит с нажимом, с горькой, отчаянной, беспросветной уверенностью, и Джао всей душой чувствует: ее не переубедить. Ну, нет значит нет.

— Ты перегрелась на солнце, радость моя, — с властной и нежной заботливостью говорит он, протягивает руку — их птицы по-прежнему связаны, так что и они сидят близко друг к другу — кладет ладонь Эфе на плечо и внезапным резким рывком сбрасывает ее с седла и сам, приготовившись к удару, падает следом. 

Кости хрустят уже который раз за день, изо рта фонтаном брызжет кровь. Да уж, не повезло так не повезло — ничего, медики залатают, если он доберется до лагеря, а если не доберется — не все ли равно, в каком виде. Эфа вцепляется пальцами ему в лицо, бьет коленями, хочет сделать больнее, но он наваливается на нее всем телом, и она не может даже вдохнуть. Схватив ее относительно здоровой ладонью за оба запястья, он заводит ей руки за голову, и она охает от боли.

— Мерзавец! — чуть не рыдая, шипит она. — Я тебе верила!

— Да, — соглашается он. — Я заметил.

Она пытается сбросить его, но все тщетно: даже полумертвый, он втрое сильнее ее. И что за странная манера — не учить врачей сражаться? Можно подумать, если твое призвание исцелять, ты и убить не можешь. Но, как бы там ни было, ему определенно на руку такое положение вещей. Сильнее сцепив пальцы на запястьях Эфы, он резко обрывает ее оскорбления и причитания и говорит почти обыденным тоном:

— Ну-ну, мы уже выяснили, что я мерзавец, так что можешь не продолжать. Теперь послушай меня. Все, что я могу для тебя сделать — забрать с собой в Страну Огня. Не брыкайся, подумай как следует: здесь тебе больше делать нечего, тебя убьют твои же сослуживцы, а я очень скоро получу хорошую должность и, может быть, высокий чин.

— Лжец! — шипит Эфа. — Ты опять врешь! Ты же говорил, что дезертир!

— Ты говорила, — поправляет он. — Я сказал, что не солдат. Сейчас я действительно не числюсь ни в одном полку и не имею никаких назначений. Моя страна позаботилась, чтобы я не знал того, что даст мне возможность солгать. Лгать людям земли опасно. Как и хранителям-духам. Но опыт подсказывает, что можно обойтись и без вранья.

— Как ты узнал, где библиотека? — чуть не рыдая от обиды, шипит Эфа.

— Помилуй, никто не знает, где прячется ваш проклятущий Ван Ши Тонг, — фыркает Джао. — Все, что нам было известно, — местонахождение вашего охранного отряда. Иначе стал бы я идти прямо в вашу засаду? Ну, хватит об этом. Что ты скажешь? Или Страна Огня, или пустыня Ши Вонг.

— Ни за что... — шепчет Эфа и с неожиданной силой и страстью, почти с потусторонним вдохновением вскрикивает: — Никогда! Убирайся отсюда, как знаешь! Я проклинаю тебя! Никогда, никогда, никогда!

— Ну, тогда прости, — тяжко вздыхает Джао и давит предплечьем ей на шею.

Она умирает не сразу. Бедная доверчивая девочка — он даже убить ее толком не может, потому что сам слишком слаб. Лишь когда глаза ее, столько раз смотревшие на него с бескрайним восхищением, закатываются и мутнеют, он убирает руку и падает на спину, вдыхая раскаленный воздух пустыни и глядя в безмятежное небо над головой.

На подготовке говорили:

— Не думайте ни о чем и не терзайтесь сомнениями. Задание, которое вам поручено, превыше любых законов и норм. Секретным указом Хозяина Огня Азулона заранее одобрено любое ваше действие; даже если вам понадобится ограбить, убить, устроить геноцид — все это будет иметь оправдание в случае, если вы выполните приказ.

Джао поворачивает голову и смотрит на мертвое лицо Эфы. Словно в упрек, оно обернуто к нему той стороной, где от виска до губы тянется коричнево-бурое неприглядное пятно. 

На подготовке говорили:

— Задание будет тяжелым, но может оказаться невыполнимым. Вам потребуется вся ваша выносливость, упорство, верность идеалам нации и цинизм. Вас, скорее всего, будут пытать. Если не выживете — помните, что ваше имя уже сейчас внесено в летопись среди других имен великих героев войны. Если выживете — узнайте все, что можно, о библиотеке Ван Ши Тонга. Найдите того, кто согласится вам помочь. Обещайте в награду, что сочтете нужным, и смело убивайте, если видите, что дело стоит того. Не мелочитесь. Это — дело такой огромной важности, что с ним не сопоставима по ценности человеческая жизнь. 

Он смотрит на темное пятно, на бледное лицо, приобретшее в смерти какое-то необъяснимое, но явное благородство. Несчастная, еще совсем юная, никогда и никем не любимая девочка — где-то в секретном указе Хозяина Огня записано, что он имел право ее убить. 

На подготовке говорили:

— Нет ничего важнее этого приказа. Где-то в недрах библиотеки хранится описание способа победы над Племенем Воды. Отправляйтесь в пустыню Ши Вонг, найдите отряд магов земли, охраняющих библиотеку, и сделайте так, чтоб они захватили вас в плен. Другого способа нет: людям огня они не покажутся, даже если те в самом деле пришли с миром, но если они сами поймают вас, если убедятся в вашей невиновности и в том, что им ничто не угрожает — их гораздо легче будет разговорить. Эти советы и старый рисунок шпиля библиотеки — вот все, чем мы можем вам помочь. Идите. Солгите, если понадобится, убейте, если это приблизит вашу цель, и принесите свиток — если сможете.

«Если сможете»... На ясном лазоревом небе мелькает темный силуэт. За ним еще один и еще — это осы-стервятники, собираясь в круг, готовятся спуститься к трупу. 

Джао поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь от усталости и боли. Он ничего больше не может сделать. Глупо хоронить тело, которое потом все равно выроют когтями из песка, да и надо ли тратить на это силы? Ему еще многое предстоит. Он в последний раз бросает взгляд на несчастное лицо Эфы, снимает с ее пояса сумку с манускриптами, которые она везла Ван Ши Тонгу, и забрасывает к себе на плечо. Осы-стервятники кружат, снижаясь. По лицу Джао из раны на голове течет кровь. Он вытирает ее тыльной стороной ладони, поворачивается в сторону шпиля библиотеки и, спотыкаясь, делает первый шаг.


End file.
